


Punishments

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Lucifer, Chastity, Cock Cages, D/s lifestyle, M/M, Mentions of Cock Warming, Punishment, Shame Kink?, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry (ish), Spanking Kink, Spankings, Sub!Dean, Sub!Sam, Subdrop, dom!Lucifer, omega!Sam, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer NEEDS to get this manuscript written. But his Omegas are being rowdy.





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the BDSM Square on the SPN ABO Bingo Card

“I wanna do it!”

“You did it the last time, it’s my turn!”

“Nuh-uh. YOU did it the last time, it’s my turn!”

“Boys,” Lucifer drawled, looking down at the ground, smiling to himself at the sight of his two naked Omegas kneeling at his feet. “No one’s going to be doing it if you don’t decide in a calm manner. I’m trying to work. Decide who’s doing it peacefully, or we’re going to have two pretty Omegas with sore bottoms.”

Sam and Dean appraised each other, both of them rubbing their cheeks along Lucifer’s denim clad thighs. “Sorry, Alpha,” they said contritely.

“Apology accepted.” Satisfied that they would behave now, he returned to his laptop and picked up where he left off in his writing.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They knew how to silently settle a dispute.

They both raised their hands and waited for the signal.

One, two, three throw.

Sam threw paper; Dean threw rock.

“Not fair,” Dean hissed under his breath.

“How is it not fair?” Sam mumbled, getting ready to position himself between their Alpha’s legs.

“You always win rock paper scissors,” Dean grumbled.

“Not my fault you always choose rock,” Sam reminded Dean.

Snarling, Dean jerked Sam away, the younger Omega giving a whine as they began to roll around under the table, being careful not to disturb Lucifer as they fought over who would warm their Alpha’s cock. It counted as being silent if he didn’t hear them, right?

Neither of them anticipated Sam being able to throw Dean with very little room to do so- and being able to throw him into Lucifer’s legs.

“Boys!” Lucifer exclaimed as Dean collided solidly into the Alpha’s toned legs. “Didn’t I say calm and peaceful?”

Sam and Dean looked up at Lucifer with wide, innocent eyes. “Yes, Alpha,” Sam said.

“We were!” Dean insisted. “Promise!”

The Alpha raised a brow, pointing at the mild rug burn all over the two Omegas and the bite marks that were starting to show on their tanned skin. “Mhm. You sure about that, Dean? I mean, you did just get thrown into my legs.”

“We were playing,” Sam said lamely. “Please, Alpha?”

Lucifer sighed, unable to hide a smile. His Omegas were the cutest. But their cuteness would not help them get out of trouble. “Boys, you were told to find a calm and peaceful resolution to your debate,” he said, “And you didn’t. There’s going to be consequences for that, little ones.” He pointed to their bedroom. “Both of you, go grab the cock cages and kneel on the bed, faces down and asses up. Don’t move. I’ll be there soon.”

“Alpha,” they whined in unison, pouting.

“Don’t give me that,” Lucifer said firmly. “You both are well aware of the consequences. Don’t try to cute your way out of it. It won’t work and you know it. Keep it up and you will be sleeping with the cages on for the night.”

Sam and Dean whimpered softly at the mention of sleeping with their cock cages on. Sam looked down at his cock, which was fully hard and he whined. “Alpha,” he pouted, pointing at his cock.

Lucifer smirked. Being rough always made his younger Omega supremely aroused, and he could smell the slick coming from Sam. “You better find a way to put your cock in the cage, Sam, without cumming,” he warned. “Or I’ll stick it in a bucket of ice water.”

Sam whined and nodded. “Yes, Alpha,” he said softly.

“Hop to it boys,” Lucifer said, pointing to their room.

First Sam, then Dean stood up, and they sullenly went to their bedroom. Going over to the closet, Dean retrieved their cock cages and collars. Lucifer didn’t ask for the collars, but it was implied.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, his hands buried in his hair as he willed his cock to soften. He didn’t want the bucket of ice water- it didn’t always help the situation.

Dean put his cage and collar on before going over to Sam, frowning as he looked down at Sam’s cock. “Not going down, Sammy?” he asked sympathetically, running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Sam shook his head, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think the ice water will help, De,” he admitted.

Dean nodded, drawing his lower lip in between his teeth as he put his little brother’s collar on him. Sam relaxed once it was placed on and he looked up at Dean. “What do I do, De?” he asked softly. He hated disappointing their Alpha- both of them did.

Dean gnawed on his lip and shrugged. “I dunno, Sammy. Try going to talk to him?” he asked. “Tell him it’s to the point it’s at?”

Sam nodded. Taking a deep breath, he kissed Dean’s cheek. “I’m sorry, De,” he whispered.

“Hey, it’s okay, Sammy,” Dean soothed, kissing Sam’s forehead. “We just have to work out a more fair way of deciding who gets to be Lucifer’s cock warmer.” He handed Sam the cock cage and smiled reassuringly. In all honesty, both of them loved to be spanked, and when it was a punishment it was bad, but they didn’t mind it too much. The disappointing their Alpha was enough punishment, but the spankings and cock cages reinforced that.

Sam nodded and made his way back out to the dining room, where Lucifer was comfortably typing away. He padded softly so he wouldn’t disturb the Alpha until he was close, but Lucifer knew anyways.

“What’s the matter, Sam?” Lucifer asked in a neutral tone, the tone he usually has when he’s writing.

Sam swallowed. “I, um… I can’t seem to go down, Sir,” he whispered. “And um… I-I-I don’t think that the ice w-w-water is g-g-going to work.” He felt his lower lip tremble and he bit on it hard enough to draw blood.

“Oh, baby,” Lucifer sighed, looking up at Sam and seeing the lip wobble. He pushed back in his chair and opened his arms for his Omega. Sam crawled into his Alpha’s lap gratefully, snuggling into his warmth. “Shh, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed. “I know it’s tough, and I’m sorry. I don’t like punishing you boys.”

Sam sniffled softly and tucked his head into his Alpha’s neck, inhaling the snowy and citrusy smells of his Alpha. “‘M sorry, Alpha,” he whispered.

“I know you are,” Lucifer whispered back gently, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “I know you are, baby, and it’s okay. We just need a little reminder, alright?”

Sam nodded, sniffling against Lucifer’s neck. He could feel his cock start to relax and he melted in his Alpha’s strong arms.

“There we go, relax for me, baby,” Lucifer murmured tenderly. He scratched at the back of Sam’s neck, rocking him gently.

“Is he alright, Alpha?”

Lucifer turned his head to look at Dean, who was caged and collared, and he shrugged. “Upset, but that’s to be expected,” he said softly, beckoning his older Omega over. “And how is my other little one doing?” he asked.

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug, coming over and climbing onto Lucifer’s lap with Sam and taking his brother in his arms. “Not the best, but I’ll feel better later, Sir,” he murmured.

Lucifer nodded, kissing the top of Dean’s head. “Understood,” he whispered. He knew neither of them would feel better until they had been punished fully, and they knew it, too.

Once Sam was mostly flaccid, Dean gently took the cock cage out of Sam’s hand, where he had clutched it tightly. “I’m going to put it on now, Sammy,” he murmured. “You’ll feel better once it’s on.”

Sam nodded and watched as Dean slid the cock cage onto his baby brother’s dick and locked it before handing the key to Lucifer.

“Thank you, Dean,” Lucifer said, kissing the top of Dean’s head. “I appreciate it. Let me finish this paragraph, and I’ll be right in, okay? Go wait for me on the bed boys.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured. “C’mon, Sammy.”

“Okay, De,” Sam murmured, sliding off their Alpha’s lap and taking Dean’s hand.

Lucifer watched them leave and go back to the bedroom before sighing, rubbing his eyes. He honestly hated punishing them, but discipline was mandatory. He may be a bit old school with his Omegas, but they knew he loved them and cherished them. The rules were in place to protect them. He returned to his laptop and finished typing out the paragraph. He hated operating by deadlines, but if he didn’t have this manuscript in next week, his publisher will kill him. Literally.

Sighing again, he read over the paragraph he had just finished writing. Deciding it was good enough for now, he stood up and rolled his sleeves up a little bit. Time to discipline his two naughty Omegas.

He found them just as he requested them to be. Faces down and asses up on the bed. They were silent as he walked in and he smelled the air. They were upset that they had disappointed him, and that was fine and good. Sam was still aroused and even from the doorway, he could see the slick slowly leaking out of him. Dean wasn’t aroused, not yet, but Lucifer knew that he would be soon enough.

He stepped in close behind his mates and ran a gentle hand down their backsides, feeling Sam’s taut ass and Dean’s plump one. “Do you know why you’re being punished?” he asked softly.

“Because we annoyed you while you were trying to work, Sir,” Dean replied.

“Because we weren’t finding a peaceful resolution to our dispute, Alpha,” Sam answered.

“Very good, boys,” Lucifer praised. “May I have your safe words?”

“Colt,” Dean said.

“Clown,” Sam said after Dean.

“Good.” Lucifer kept the soothing motions of his hands. “Who wants to go first?”

There was a silence amongst the two Omegas as they thought and had a silent conversation with each other. Lucifer waited patiently.

“I’ll go first, Sir,” Sam whispered.

“Okay,” Lucifer murmured. “You’re each getting twenty spanks. No need to count this time. I’m not doing this because I’m angry with you. I’m doing this as a reminder to you to heed my instructions. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Good,” Lucifer said. He removed his hands from their rears and admired them for a moment. They were truly beautiful. He stepped over to Sam’s side of the bed, where he could watch Sam’s face and laid down the first smack.

Sam’s hips jumped forward then back, his arousal coming to the forefront. He whimpered, feeling his cock thicken in the cage it was in and Lucifer mentally sighed. He hoped this wouldn’t happen. Sam always got more aroused the more upset he was, which made him wonder more than once exactly what his father was doing to them. Probably hands on learning. The thought always made Lucifer sick but he swallowed it down, focused on the punishment.

He could only do ten on Sam, though; the young Omega was just too wound up to properly receive his punishment and he grimaced. He hated this, hated how it made Sam feel.

“We’re going to stop for now, Sam,” Lucifer soothed, running a hand down Sam’s spine in an effort to calm him. “Okay?”

“N-n-n-no,” Sam stuttered. “Sir, please, finish it out.” He turned a tear stained face towards Lucifer, his pupils blown wide in arousal.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, little one. Dry your tears.” He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and hummed lowly. “Deep breaths for me, little one. It’s okay.”

“Sir, please,” Sam begged.

“No,” Lucifer said firmly. “That’s enough Sam. Calm down.”

Sam froze and sniffled.

“It’s okay,” Lucifer soothed. “You’re forgiven.” He helped Sam roll over onto his back and placed his head on the pillows. “Just relax and watch, okay?”

Sam gave a tired nod and a pathetic whimper, showcasing his displeasure at the turn of events. Lucifer smiled indulgently before walking around to Dean’s side of the bed. “Dean? Can you hear me?” he asked, running his fingers through the sandy hair of his older mate.

Dean nodded with a groan. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” Lucifer murmured. “I’m only going to give you ten so you’re not getting more than Sam. I think you both of have learned your lesson and I’m not going to deliver more punishment to you when it’s clear you’re both very contrite and when Sam wasn’t able to do it. Does that make sense?”

Dean nodded, grateful. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” Lucifer murmured.

The ten smacks delivered to Dean’s ass matched what Lucifer gave to Sam- if either brother had been more at fault, Lucifer possibly would have given them more. But they were equally guilty and Sam couldn’t handle the full twenty, so why should Dean have to? There was no variance in intensity either- he kept everything equal for his boys.

“All done, Dean,” Lucifer murmured once the tenth smack landed and Dean managed a throat catching sob. “There we go, good job. You’re forgiven now.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks.

“My poor boys,” Lucifer murmured. Just like he did with Sam, he gently rolled Dean onto his back and propped his head on the pillows. “Relax and breath deep for me, okay?”

Sam rolled onto his side and octopused himself around Dean’s torso, needily rutting against Dean’s hip.

“Sam,” Dean and Lucifer admonished in unison.

Dean reached down and swatted Sam’s thigh. “Sam, no,” he said firmly.

“But De,” Sam whined.

“Sammy,” Dean said in a warning tone.

Sam slowly stilled his hips.

“Good boy,” Lucifer praised. “You can cuddle Dean, but no rutting or getting off. I’ll be back.” He kissed their foreheads before heading into the kitchen for water, juice, and some fruit for his Omegas to munch on.

His phone rang then.

“Lucifer Milton.”

“Heyyo, Luci!” Gabriel greeted. “What’s happening?”

“Punishment aftercare,” Lucifer replied as he entered the kitchen and got out one of the TV trays he uses for these occasions. “You?”

“What’d the boys do? Spit on the shoes wrong?” Gabriel teased. Gabriel had gone off the beaten path and his Omega was a bit more… wild than the family would like. Michael and Lucifer were more traditionalists, as the older brothers, but Lucifer allowed more freedom for his Omegas than Michael did. Each to their own, he supposed.

Lucifer scowled. “I’m not that bad, that’s Michael and his Omega loves it. No, they were fighting over who got to warm my cock. I ended up having them collide into my legs while I worked on my manuscript.”

“Oh, yeah, I can see how that warrants a spanking,” Gabriel winced sympathetically. “Anyways, Dad wanted me to see if you and your mates were coming to dinner Saturday.”

“Does Dad want my manuscript done by Tuesday?” Lucifer asked.

“I’ll mark you down as a maybe, then, and relay that question when he asks why,” Gabriel commented.

“Thanks, little bro,” Lucifer said, pouring out water and orange juice for his Omegas and grabbing the sliced apples he made just that morning.

“Of course. Call if you need me.” Gabriel hung up then.

Lucifer put his phone on silent and put it away before carrying the tray in.

Dean was half asleep, but Sam was wide awake, needily whining and trying his hardest not to grind on his older brother.

“Oh, little one,” Lucifer murmured as he set the tray down. He took his clothes off and climbed into bed with his Omegas, situating them so that he was in the middle. “Calm down. You’re just wound up. Here, have some water.” He coaxed the glass of water to Sam’s lips, who eagerly drank the cool liquid down. “There we go, good job,” Lucifer praised. “Can you hold your own glass and sip on it like a good Omega?”

Sam nodded, his hair flopping wildly around his youthful face. He took the glass and took small sips, trying not to get sick.

Lucifer nodded and smiled with approval before grabbing the glass of juice and nudging Dean awake. “Hey there, Dean,” he murmured lowly. “Feeling better?”

Dean nodded. “Juice?” he mumbled.

“It’s right here for you,” Lucifer smiled, gently cupping the back of Dean’s head so he didn’t choke as he drank the orange juice down.

“Good, such good little Omegas I have,” Lucifer praised quietly.

“You still like us, Alpha?” Sam asked softly.

“Of course, baby,” Lucifer cooed, turning his head to kiss Sam’s cheek. “I love the both of you, even when you fight with each other and with me. It’s impossible not to love you both.”

Sam and Dean smiled then, bright happy smiles that were also lazy and made Lucifer smile back too.

Once he was certain they were hydrated and had eaten all the apple slices out of his hand, he cuddled them close and ran his fingers through their hair as they rested their heads on his chest.

Dean fell asleep, but Sam was still awake, listening to Dean’s soft breathing.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lucifer asked the younger Omega.

“Just… in that weird state,” Sam murmured, cuddling closer to his Alpha. “It’s arousal but it’s also shame.”

Lucifer nodded. They’ve had this conversation before. “Just focus on me and Dean, baby,” he murmured.

Sam nodded, twisting his head to look at his Alpha. “We’re lucky to have you, Lucifer,” he whispered. “You’re the best Alpha.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s head as if in benediction. “And I am lucky to have you both as my sweet Omegas.” He ducked his head down and nipped at the mating bite on Sam’s neck. The youngest gasped softly. “Now get some sleep. I want you two fully rested before I fuck you into the mattress.”

Sam blushed brilliantly and closed his eyes, letting everything soothe him and allowed himself the blissful release of sleep.

Lucifer watched them for a few minutes, watched how his Omegas scooted closer to him and wrap their hands together across him. He hugged them both and sighed, dozing himself.

It was difficult, being a full time Dom and Alpha of two subby Omegas while he was also a best selling novelist. But that didn’t stop him and it made these moments all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
